


N'oublie pas : tu es à moi.

by Anko_Murasaki



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ade and Kidd caring over Edward, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Bad!Hornigold, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pirates, Prison, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, Too much cuteness from these two, Yaoi, bad language
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anko_Murasaki/pseuds/Anko_Murasaki
Summary: Edward se réveille dans une cellule de prison après avoir pris les Templiers en filature à Kingston pour apprendre l'emplacement du Sage.Que va-t-il donc lui arriver? (Je pense que les tags sont assez explicites mais bon...)ATTENTION! Cette fanfic met en scène une situation de VIOL extrêmement explicite. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de choses, alors passez votre chemin.EDIT: English translation available! Here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621007





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Don't forget: you're mine.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621007) by [Anko_Murasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anko_Murasaki/pseuds/Anko_Murasaki)



> Bienvenue très chers lecteurs! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma toute première fanfiction!
> 
> Je vous prierai de faire preuve d'indulgence, je ne suis encore qu'une amatrice dans ce domaine. De ce fait, il est possible que Ben soit un peu OOC. Il n'y a pas vraiment assez d'interactions avec lui dans le jeu pour vraiment cerner sa personnalité...
> 
> J'accepte avec joie toute critique constructive qui pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer d'avantage.
> 
> Pas d'insultes gratuites s'il-vous-plaît, cela n'aide en rien.
> 
> J'ai bien évidemment conscience que ce genre de sujet crispe certaines personnes, je suis moi-même contre ce genre de comportement dans la réalité, mais cela fait juste parti de l'un de mes plus grands fantasmes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.
> 
> Mais si vous êtes aussi tordus que moi, alors je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

La première chose que ressenti Edward en se réveillant fut l'horrible impression que l'on avait fendu son crâne en deux. Il grogna et ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté. Il y voyait flou et se sentait prêt à vomir ses tripes à tout moment. Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits puis analysa la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtré. Il se trouvait dans une cellule de prison. Une porte en bois avec une petite fenêtre à barreaux faisait face au mur de pierre froid auquel il était adossé et faisait office de seule source de lumière, à part ça, il n'y avait aucune autre issue. Ses mains étaient menottées et accrochées au-dessus de sa tête par un anneau et ses pieds ainsi que son torse étaient nus.

Comment était-il arrivé là? Il essaya de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs: il était en train de chercher l'emplacement de Roberts pour qu'il le mène à l'Observatoire. Dans ce but il avait suivi des Templiers à Kingston et espionné leur conversation, jusqu'à ce que Benjamin Hornigold voit le Jackdaw et comprenne qu'ils étaient suivis par Edward et ordonne à ses hommes de se débarrasser du pirate. Tout avait si bien marché jusque là! Quel dommage... Enfin, il avait quand même réussi à apprendre où se situait Roberts. Mais cela ne lui servirait à rien s'il restait coincé ici. Il se remémora ensuite qu'il était parti en courant pour semer les soldats, rejoindre son navire et retrouver le Sage avant les Templiers. Il lui avait semblé qu'il s'était assez éloigné de la zone de traque des gardes pour être en sécurité et il s'était appuyé contre la façade d'une maison pour reprendre son souffle après sa course. Après ça, c'était le noir total... Vu son affreux mal de crâne, on avait sûrement dû lui donner un gros coup sur la tête. Et ça faisait un mal de chien! Il sentait des vagues de douleur arrivant les unes après les autres. Il bascula sa tête en arrière contre le mur de pierre pour apaiser ses maux de tête puis il attendit que quelqu'un vienne.

Il se demandait pourquoi on ne l'avait pas achevé. Probablement pour lui soutirer des informations. Pourtant il ne lui semblait pas en avoir qui pourrait intéresser ses ennemis. Après tout, il en savait autant qu'eux sur Roberts et il avait déjà vendu la position des bureaux d'assassins à son plus grand regret...  
  
\- 'Bah, je suppose que je le saurais bien assez tôt...' raisonna-t-il dans sa tête.  
  
Il s'interrogeait aussi sur l'état du Jackdaw et de son équipage. Il espérait qu'ils allaient bien... Il soupira. Le temps passait lentement. TROP lentement... Il ne pouvait pas le mesurer faute d'ouverture par laquelle il pourrait voir le soleil. Finalement, après une durée indéterminée qui lui parut être une éternité, le son caractéristique de bottes contre le sol résonna dans le couloir longeant sa cellule. Il dénombra 3 personnes au total.  
  
\- 'Probablement mon visiteur et son escorte' pensa Edward.  
  
Les pas s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Il entendit ensuite le bruit métallique de la clé que l'on insère dans la serrure. L'entrée de sa prison s'ouvrit alors avec un grincement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour lutter contre l'éblouissement puis entraperçu enfin la personne qui lui rendait visite: il s'agissait de Benjamin. Tout d'un coup il sentit la colère l'envahir comme une bouffée de chaleur.  
  
\- "Ben!" s'exclama l'assassin avec une voix rauque.  
  
\- "Hello Edward, comment vas-tu?  
  
\- Ben espèce de bâtard j'vais t'faire la peau!  
  
\- Oh voyez-vous ça, et comment compte-tu t'y prendre avec les mains attachées dis-moi? Cela me paraît un peu difficile..." répondit Hornigold avec sarcasme.  
  
\- "Tu vas l'regretter Ben! Dès que je sors d'ici j'te jure que j'vais te tuer de mes propres mains!  
  
\- Ah vraiment? Et bien je te souhaite bien du courage mon p'tit Edward car cela n'arrivera pas de sitôt! Pas tant que tu croupiras dans cette cellule humide et pleine de rats" rétorqua le Templier d'une voix menaçante. "Mais je ne suis pas venu ici aujourd'hui pour te révéler un destin plus qu'évident...  
  
\- Ah oui? Et pourquoi es-tu venu alors? Je n'ai aucune information à te dévoiler. Et même si j'en avais, je l'dirai pas à une pourriture dans ton genre!  
  
\- Oh tu me blesses Edward. N'étions nous pas amis il y a de cela peu de temps?  
  
\- Si mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne! Je ne m'associe pas avec des gens qui veulent contrôler le monde en privant ses habitants de leurs libertés!  
  
\- Tu me semble très arrêté sur la question dis-moi... Enfin peu importe, ce que tu penses n'a pas d'influence sur ce qui va suivre..."  
  
A ces mots, Benjamin s'approcha du pirate et commença à dénouer le long tissu rouge lui servant de ceinture. La respiration d'Edward s'arrêta un instant, le temps qu'il réalise ce que les actions de son ennemi sur sa personne impliquaient, puis il commença à se débattre furieusement avec ses jambes pour repousser le Templier. Il visait le visage de son assaillant dans l'espoir de lui infliger assez de douleur pour l'éloigner. Malheureusement pour lui, ses coups furent tous esquivé avec facilité. Ses membres furent attrapés par les chevilles, plaqués au sol puis retenus par le poids de Benjamin qui s'était assis dessus. Le pirate remua de toutes ses forces pour se dégager, sans succès.  
  
\- "Bon sang Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais!?" s'écria Edward, refusant de croire la triste réalité.  
  
\- "Cela me semble pourtant évident... Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Edward.  
  
\- Je... je n'peux pas croire que tu fasses ça! Tu... tu étais comme un frère pour moi, et... tu t'abaisses à ça? Pourquoi Ben? Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Les Templiers t'auraient-ils perverti l'esprit?" demanda l'assassin d'un ton désespéré.  
  
\- "Oh non, loin de là!" répondit le chasseur de pirate en prenant le visage d'Edward entre ses mains. "Tu ne t'es seulement jamais rendu compte des sentiments que je possède pour toi depuis des années. L'offre des Templiers a été pour moi comme un cadeau venu du ciel! Je me doutais bien que tu ne les rejoindrais jamais, toujours à parler de liberté et de richesse... Cela aurait été contre ta nature n'est-ce pas? Mais cette opportunité me donne l'occasion de faire avec toi ce que j'ai toujours voulu au plus profond de moi sans jamais trouver le courage de le faire par peur de voir du dégoût sur ton visage. Mais maintenant, j'ai pleins pouvoirs sur toi et tu n'as aucun moyen de te défiler. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'éloigner de moi!  
  
\- Je ne suis la propriété de personne Ben! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi!" protesta Edward. "Tu es devenu complètement fou!"  
  
\- "Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit Edward. Mais assez discuté, passons à l'action maintenant si tu veux bien.  
  
\- "Ben! Reprends-toi!" plaida le pirate.  
  
Le Templier utilisa alors la ceinture de son ancien congénère pour le bâillonner.  
  
\- "Be-- _hmpf_!" fut coupé Edward par le tissu cramoisi sur sa bouche. Son assaillant lui pris la mâchoire et scruta ses yeux bleus vifs:  
  
\- "Hmm... J'aime ton regard Edward..." affirma-t-il avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage.  
  
Sa main droite passa ensuite derrière la nuque d'Edward pour lui agripper violemment les cheveux et les tirer vers le bas afin de dévoiler sa gorge, ce qui fit de nouveau sortir un grognement de protestation de son prisonnier. Il commença alors à sucer et mordiller la peau sensible du cou du captif jusqu'à laisser une trace rouge, puis il recommença à divers endroits. Il sentait sous ses lèvres les battements de cœur ératiques de la jugulaire d'Edward et il sourit avec satisfaction. Lorsqu'il jugea l'état de la gorge de sa victime acceptable, il descendit plus bas, jusqu'au torse tatoué de l'assassin pour y faire de nouvelles marques. Sa main gauche se dirigea vers un téton et elle le tritura jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur. Pendant ce temps, Edward utilisait toute sa volonté pour empêcher des bruits embarrassants de sortir. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire perdre contenance à l'autre partie, Ben pinça avec force le téton entre ses doigts, ce qui, pour son plus grand plaisir, obligea Edward à émettre un son. Un gémissement pour être plus précis. Il releva les yeux pour observer l'assassin et découvrit avec joie un visage aux joues rosies par la gêne d'avoir émis un son aussi peu viril. Un sourire satisfait se forma sur les lèvres d'Hornigold. Il continua ses administrations un moment puis il décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Ses mains descendirent le long du corps d'Edward jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon, puis l'une d'elle attrapa une hanche avec fermeté pendant que l'autre se glissait en dessous du vêtement pour découvrir un membre à moitié dressé.  
  
\- "Oh? Apprécierais-tu ce que je te fais subir Edward? Tu es bien plus pervers qu'il n'y paraît."  
  
Celui-ci détourna le regard et rougit encore plus. Il lui semblait que son visage était en feu tellement sa honte était grande. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait bien sûr, mais avec toutes ces histoires d'Observatoire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas soulagé ses besoins et son corps semblait réagir tout seul.  
  
\- 'Oui, ça doit être ça, je ne suis en aucun cas en train d'apprécier cette situation,' se dit-il pour se convaincre.  
  
Hornigold commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient sur son sexe pour qu'il ait une érection complète et son attention se concentra de nouveau sur celui-ci. L'excitation commençait à le faire respirer plus rapidement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sortir quelques gémissements lorsque les doigts du Templier touchaient des endroits sensibles. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer une belle femme à la place de Ben pour essayer d'échapper au drame du moment présent. Il se la représentait aux courbes généreuses et à la peau douce. C'était tout l'inverse de l'homme à la main calleuse et aux traits durs qui avait actuellement emprise sur lui. Malheureusement, l'ancien pirate s'en rendit compte et le claqua au visage avec une telle force que cela lui fit tourner violemment la tête. Edward grogna de douleur puis fixa des yeux son bourreau avec plein de défiance.  
  
\- "Je ne t'autorise pas à avoir l'esprit accaparé par autre chose que moi!" déclara Hornigold avec agressivité.  
  
Il se redressa alors pour arracher le pantalon et les sous-vêtements du captif qui luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir pour empêcher le chasseur de pirates d'accomplir son dessein. Puis il lui attrapa chaque jambe par l'arrière du genou pour lui écarter de force et se plaçer entre elles. Edward se débattit de plus belle. Ses poignets le faisaient souffrir à cause des frottements des menottes que provoquaient ses mouvements brusques et désespérés. Il sentait le sol froid et humide sous sa peau nue ainsi que le mur de pierre qui lui meurtrissait le dos. Mais plus que tout, il ressentait la chaleur intense irradiant de son visage à la vue de son érection fièrement dressée. Il avait la terrible envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre, loin de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentait incroyablement vulnérable, avec ses jambes écartées et ses parties génitales à l'air libre, à la vue de tous. Le Templier observa sa proie avec un désir mal dissimulé. Il fit parcourir ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau visible pour l'apprécier au maximum. Il sentait les cicatrices sous ses doigts. Chacune d'elles racontait une histoire, certaines dont il avait fait partie, d'autres non... Tant de choses étaient arrivées à cet homme... Il secoua la tête: il devait se concentrer sur le présent.  
Il enleva le bâillon de la bouche d'Edward puis approcha ses doigts de la bouche toute récemment libérée.  
  
\- "Lèche. Ce sera ta seule préparation alors appliques-toi. Mais je te préviens, si tu mords, tu le regretteras." menaça-t-il avec un regard glacial.  
  
Edward avala avec appréhension puis se résigna. Il n'avait pas envie d'être pénétré sans rien pour faciliter l'entrée. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma autour des doigts du Templier. Il les suça et passa sa langue entre chaque pour les humecter le plus possible.  
Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, Ben retira ses doigts de la bouche d'Edward et les dirigea à l'entrée de ce dernier. Il humidifia le tour du trou puis y enfonça son annulaire de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement rentré.  
  
\- " _Gh_..." grogna Edward à la sensation étrange de l'intrusion.  
  
Ben fit pivoter son doigt puis le plia légèrement pour agrandir l'ouverture. Il y ajouta ensuite un deuxième doigt qu'il fit bouger à la manière de ciseaux pour ouvrir le passage le plus efficacement possible.  
Edward commençait à ressentir de la douleur. La sensation étrange s'était amplifiée.  
Bientôt, un troisième doigt fut ajouté aux deux autres.  
Là, il avait vraiment mal. Vraiment très mal. Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de montrer son inconfort.  
  
\- 'Comment un pénis peut-il entrer dans cet endroit?" pensa-t-il. "C'est bien trop étroit!'  
  
Mais il allait falloir que ça aille, car peu importe la souffrance dans laquelle il allait se trouver, son tortionnaire n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Soudain, il sentit une étincelle de plaisir de source inconnue lui parcourir le corps qui le fit frissonner.  
  
\- " _Gah_!  
  
\- Oh? Aurais-je trouvé ton point sensible?  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Hornigold?" cracha Edward, anxieux.  
  
\- "Tu ne connaissais pas cet endroit n'est-ce pas? C'est la prostate, le point qui procure du plaisir à un homme lorsqu'il se fait pénétrer par un autre. Je suis sûr que tu vas vite apprendre à l'apprécier..." prédit Ben avec un ton condescendant.  
  
Il toucha de nouveau la prostate de sa prise.  
  
\- " _Kh_ , connard..." haleta Edward.  
  
\- "Voyons, voyons, Kenway... J'essaie juste de faire en sorte que tu ressentes du plaisir aussi dans notre petite affaire!  
  
\- Va te faire foutre...  
  
\- Je crois que tu confonds nos rôles Edward...  
  
\- Joue pas au plus malin fils de pu-- _Ah_! Arrête sale Templier..." grogna-t-il.  
  
\- "Cela ne fait pas partie de mes plans Edward. Enfin, je pense que tu es prêt! Passons à l'événement principal maintenant veux-tu?"  
  
A ces mots, il défit sa ceinture et son pantalon pour laisser sortir son membre à l'air puis il souleva légèrement le pirate et le posa sur ses cuisses pour faire en sorte que l'entrée de sa victime et son pénis soient alignés l'un en face de l'autre. Il en résulta une position peu agréable pour Edward: il avait la tête et la nuque contre le mur auquel il était attaché pendant que le bas de son corps s'éloignait de la paroi en une diagonale inconfortable, ce qui faisait que tout le haut de son corps était retenu par ses poignets meurtris. Il lança une dernière menace à Ben:  
  
\- "Dès que j'sors d'ici j'te tue Ben! Tu as ma parole!" hurla le pirate en grinçant des dents.  
  
\- "Voyons si tu pourras la tenir, **Edward**..."  
  
Sur ce dernier mot, il enfonça d'une seule traite l'entièreté de son sexe dans le passage étroit d'Edward. Celui-ci rejeta violemment la tête en arrière en hurlant d'agonie. Benjamin eu l'égard de stopper tout mouvement pour donner le temps à Edward de s'habituer un tant soit peu à l'intrusion. Le corps de ce dernier était pris d'incontrôlables tremblements: il n'avait jamais connu de douleur pareille. Il préférait encore se faire transpercer cent fois par des balles de plomb plutôt que de subir cette torture. Des larmes s'accumulaient aux coins de ses yeux, prêtes à tomber à tout moment. Hornigold prit la mâchoire de l'assassin dans une main pour tourner son visage vers lui. Il l'observa:  
  
\- "C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi vulnérable. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il faut une première fois à tout..."  
  
Sur ces paroles, le Templier embrassa gentiment Edward qui ne broncha pas, trop sous le choc pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il ferma ses yeux et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il laissa la langue d'Hornigold envahir sa bouche sans protester. Il sentait le sang couler dans sa partie inférieure. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas que son anus soit complètement déchiré. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine mollement; la conscience le quittait peu à peu.  
  
\- "Hey, hey Kenway! Ne t'en va pas si tôt. Nous n'en avons pas encore fini." dit Benjamin en tapotant la joue de l'assassin.  
  
Il décida de passer à l'action pour réveiller Edward plus efficacement: il attrapa les hanches du pirate et commença alors à bouger doucement. Chaque aller-retour faisait sortir plus de larmes et un petit gémissement de la bouche du prisonnier qui subissait chaque mouvement comme une torture. Il y voyait flou et avait la tête qui tournait. Puis il se cambra brusquement en criant lorsque la même sensation de plaisir qu'avant refit surface comme un éclair parcourant son corps. Elle avait l'incroyable capacité de faire passer la souffrance en arrière-plan et il se surprit à vouloir la ressentir de nouveau pour échapper à son calvaire.  
  
Hornigold de son côté fut très satisfait d'avoir fait réagir Edward et chercha à viser de nouveau l'endroit qui faisait sortir des sons si fabuleux de la bouche de l'assassin. Il accéléra le rythme et la force de ses accoups et y parvint une deuxième fois. Le cri d'Edward lui donna un frisson d'excitation qui le fit presque éjaculer. Il regarda son ancien ami en-dessous de lui: il était rouge du nez jusqu'aux oreilles et ses yeux habituellement bleus clair et toujours en alerte étaient maintenant légèrement fermés et assombris par un voile de désir. Son membre était dressé, rouge et luisant du liquide qui en découlait. Sa bouche était entrouverte pour laisser passer des halètements et des gémissements. Il fit quelques autres va et vient puis visa de nouveau la prostate. Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent en entier d'un seul coup:  
  
\- " _Ah_! Encore!"  
  
Ben s'exécuta et heurta de nouveau ce point sensible, ce qui fit sortir un autre de ces formidables sons de la gorge du pirate.  
  
\- "Continue de chanter pour moi Edward, tu es magnifique..." chuchota avec dévotion le Templier contre les lèvres de l'assassin.  
  
Puis il l'embrassa fougueusement pour lui communiquer tout son désir.  
Edward était perdu dans un océan de plaisir. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir et grogner à chaque aller-retour d'Hornigold à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne ressentait plus du tout la torture d'il y a quelques minutes. Tout son être se résumait maintenant aux sensations que lui procurait Ben. Plus rien d'autre n'existait autour de lui. Il sentit de nouveau les lèvres du Templier se coller aux siennes et il ferma ses yeux avec abandon pour en profiter pleinement. Leurs langues luttèrent entre elles pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.  
  
Il se sentait près à éjaculer à tout moment maintenant, mais il manquait encore quelque chose... Les constants va et vient ne parvenaient pas à le satisfaire entièrement semblait-il. Il avait besoin de se toucher mais ne le pouvait pas à cause de ses restreintes.  
  
\- "Ben... _Gh_! S'il-te-pl-- _Ah_! commença-t-il  
  
\- Que veux-tu Ed? Parle."  
  
Il savait très bien ce dont avait besoin le pirate. Il voulait juste avoir la satisfaction d'entendre le pirate le supplier. Edward le comprit bien vite et le peu de défiance qui lui restait refit surface:  
  
\- "Tu sais très bien ce que je-- _Ah_!- veux espèce d'ordure...  
  
\- Tu me prêtes des capacités que je n'ai pas mon cher Edward. Je ne suis pas devin, j'ai besoin que tu parles clairement pour que je comprenne ce que tu veux." rétorqua-t-il plein de sarcasme.  
  
\- " _Gh_... Salaud... Tu vas me le payer... _Ah_!" grogna le pirate entre deux gémissements.  
  
Il détourna le regard par gêne. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans le jeu de Ben. Mais son sexe le faisait souffrir atrocement à force de lui dénier toute stimulation.  
Il était encore en train de délibérer dans sa tête lorsque le Templier décida d'accélérer un peu les choses en enlaçant et embrassant l'assassin. Edward était perdu dans le baiser quand sa prostate fut frappée avec force et il gémit une nouvelle fois. Il était tellement proche! Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Il craqua:  
  
\- "S'il-te-plaît Ben! Laisse-moi éjaculer! Je n'en peux plus! J'ai besoin de plus! Je t'en prie! _S'il-te-plaît_ Ben! S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît..." supplia Edward avec un visage désespéré.  
  
Les mots continuaient de sortir de sa bouche en un flot continu et incompréhensible.  
  
\- "Il en sera fait selon tes désirs Ed."  
  
A ces mots, Hornigold utilisa une main pour toucher le membre douloureux d'Edward pendant que l'autre jouait avec l'un de ses tétons, puis il envoya un coup puissant dans la prostate de l'assassin. Le surplus de stimulation envoya Edward au-delà de sa limite et il éjacula en une explosion de sperme avec un cri étouffé par la bouche de Benjamin sur la sienne. A ce même moment, il contracta son anus autour du membre de Benjamin, ce qui, couplé avec l'excitation du cri d'Edward, fit éjaculer l'ancien pirate dans le passage de l'assassin.  
  
Ils reprirent chacun leur souffle, le Templier effondré au-dessus d'Edward. Celui-ci se sentait prêt à perdre conscience n'importe quand maintenant. Après quelques instants, Ben se retira du pirate, se rhabilla et admira son chef-d'œuvre. Le visage d'Edward reposait contre sa poitrine et arborait un air abattu. Ses yeux étaient rouges suite aux larmes qui en avaient coulé. Du sang et du sperme coulaient de l'anus d'Edward pour se mélanger au sol en un mélange rosâtre. Ses poignets étaient rongés jusqu'au sang aux endroits où les menottes avaient frotté contre la peau et le ventre de l'assassin était couvert par son propre sperme. Il décida qu'il avait fait du bon travail et se dirigea vers la porte d'un air satisfait. Mais il ne quitta pas la cellule sans dire un dernier mot à sa victime :  
  
\- "Ce moment passé ensemble fut très plaisant Ed, mais malheureusement, j'ai du travail à faire. Je te reverrai plus tard. D'ici-là, reposes-toi bien, tu en auras besoin... Et n'oublie pas: tu es **à moi**."  
  
Edward frissonna en réponse aux paroles de son persécuteur. Il entendit le bruit assourdissant de la porte qu'on ferme et le bruit de pas qui s'éloignent puis il perdit conscience.

*****

\- "Cap'taine! Réveille-toi!  
  
\- Hey Edward! Réveille-toi! Edward!"  
  
Les voix d'Adé et Kidd? Que s'était-il passé? Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté. Sa vue fut d'abord brouillée. Elle prit un certain temps mais elle finit par s'ajuster et il arriva à discerner dans la pénombre les visages inquiets de ses deux compatriotes au-dessus de lui. Il était content de les voir.  
  
\- "Edward! Dieu merci!" s'exclama Kidd avec soulagement.  
  
Il essaya de parler mais dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'y arriver, sa gorge était sèche et usée.  
  
\- "Adé, Kidd, vous êtes là...  
  
\- Oui Cap'taine, on est venu te chercher. Tu as manqué à l'appel trop longtemps et on t'a chercher dans toute la ville.  
  
\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? J'ai du mal à me souvenir..."  
  
Il essaya de se redresser mais une douleur aiguë se fit ressentir dans le bas de son dos et l'immobilisa immédiatement. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé refirent alors surface dans son esprit et une vague de nausée le submergea. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche puis se pencha sur le côté pour vomir son dernier repas.  
  
\- "Hey Edward! Accroche-toi!" s'écria James en accourant auprès du pirate.  
  
\- "Cap'taine! Est-ce que ça va?" s'inquiéta le quartier-maître du Jackdaw. Il s'accroupit derrière son capitaine pour lui frotter le dos en guise de réconfort. Edward grogna de dégoût face à la vue répugnante du contenu de son ventre étalé devant lui et de son goût amer dans sa bouche. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le révulsait le plus. Non, c'était le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était produit: Ben l'avait violé! Et il n'avait rien pu faire à part subir l'acte infâme du début à la fin. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il y avait pris plaisir! Son érection à ce moment-là en était la preuve irréfutable... Il se dégoûtait lui-même à n'en plus finir et il tremblait de toutes parts. La réalité lui tombait dessus comme une masse.  
  
\- "Non... Non ce n'est pas possible... Ben... Ben m'a..." commença-t-il à marmonner.  
  
\- "Reprends-toi Edward! Ne laisse pas cet acte vil t'atteindre! Concentre-toi sur notre objectif actuel! Nous devons vite sortir d'ici!" le hâta l'autre capitaine.  
  
\- "C'est vrai Edward, pense au présent. Tu pourras ressasser le passé plus tard, lorsque nous serons en sécurité." conseilla Adéwalé.  
  
\- "Oui... Oui vous avez raison. Allons-y sans tarder. Plus vite nous sortirons, mieux je me sentirai." approuva Edward d'une voix fébrile.  
  
\- "Par contre on dirait bien qu'Edward ne va pas pouvoir marcher..." remarqua Kidd.  
  
\- "Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais le porter. Enfin si tu acceptes Cap'taine." dit Adéwalé en s'adressant à son capitaine.  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas.  
  
\- "Cap'taine?  
  
\- Hein? Quoi? Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr tu peux... Merci Adé" dit Edward d'une voix fatiguée.  
  
Il commençait à avoir du mal à suivre. Son esprit s'embrumait peu à peu. Le quartier-maître préféra ne faire aucune réflexion et répondit:  
  
\- "A ton service Edward.  
  
\- Très bien, puisque nous avons trouvé une solution ne tardons pas et sortons de ce trou à rats en vitesse. Ah, pour information, nous avons trouvé tes vêtements dans une salle adjacente, mais les enfiler dans ton état me paraît compromis, tu devras donc te contenter de ça pour le moment." dit le capitaine Kidd en enveloppant l'assassin d'une couverture.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à objecter quand il sentit de nouveau la douleur dans son bas du dos et préféra se plier aux exigences de James.  
  
\- "Allons-y Adé, on a assez traîné comme ça.  
  
\- D'accord Master Kidd. Cap'taine, si vous permettez," dit-il en soulevant délicatement Edward.  
  
\- " _Gh... Ah..._ " grogna Edward. Le moindre mouvement lui faisait souffrir le martyr.  
  
\- "Désolé Cap'taine. Je vais faire plus attention.  
  
\- C'est rien Adé. On dirait juste que je supporte moins bien le coup... que ce que je pensais..." répondit-il faiblement.  
  
Il se sentait perdre lentement son emprise sur le monde réel. Ses paupières lui paraissait terriblement lourdes. Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.  
  
\- "Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, tu peux te reposer, on va te sortir de là.  
  
\- Tout ira bien Cap'taine. Laisse-nous faire.  
  
\- Hm..." acquiesça-t-il. "Merci vous deux... Je compte sur vous... pour la suite..."  
  
La dernière chose qu'il ressenti fut l'étreinte rassurante d'Adéwalé autour de lui et une main lui caressant le visage. Puis il s'assoupit, les membres ballants, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son porteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf! Fini! Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai relu cette fanfic et réécris certains passages, mais c'était très long! Mais je suis contente de l'avoir écrite, il n'y a pas assez d'histoires yaoi sur AC IV, c'est terriblement frustrant. Surtout que le fandom est complètement mort...
> 
> Mais bon, je ferai peut-être une suite. Ça dépendra de ma motivation et de mon inspiration.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire! Dîtes-moi si vous voulez une suite, cela m'aidera peut-être à me convaincre d'en écrire une. ;)
> 
> J'aimerais bien traduire cette fic en anglais mais j'avoue que j'ai peur de ne pas en avoir les capacités.  
> Si jamais l'un(e) de vous veut s'y essayer, ce sera avec plaisir! N'oubliez juste pas de me donner les crédits.
> 
> Mais assez parlé! J'espère que ça vous a plu! A la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

_La dernière chose qu'il ressenti fut l'étreinte rassurante d'Adéwalé autour de lui et une main lui caressant le visage. Puis il s'assoupit, les membres ballants, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son porteur._

Adéwalé resserra ses bras autour d'Edward pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-"Crois-tu qu'il va se remettre de cet événement?

-Je n'sais pas Adé, mais je l'espère..." dit James avec anxiété en caressant délicatement la joue de l'assassin endormi.

-"Tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter Master Kidd, Edward est un homme peu commun avec un esprit solide, je suis sûr qu'il saura se ressaisir. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais il y arrivera." rassura le quartier-maître.

-"Oui tu as raison." approuva le capitaine. "Nous ne devrions pas trainer ici trop longtemps, les gardes vont finir par donner l'alerte. Partons d'ici tout de suite!

-Ouvre la marche, je te suis!"

A ces mots, Kidd entrouvrit la porte pour regarder à l'extérieur.

-"Personne en vue!" chuchota-t-il.

Adéwalé fit un signe de tête puis ils s'engouffrèrent chacun leur tour dans le couloir de pierres grises. Les deux pirates longeaient les murs avec une prudence extrême. Si jamais ils se faisaient repérer, ils auraient beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir, surtout avec un poids mort dans les bras de l'un d'entre eux. Le jeune capitaine parti en éclaireur pour ouvrir la voie. Adéwalé le suivait quelques mètres derrière avec son précieux chargement qu'il transportait avec toutes les précautions du monde.

Ils pilèrent soudainement lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit provenant d'un peu plus loin. Ils observèrent les alentours et découvrirent que les éclats de voix provenaient d'une porte légèrement ouverte laissant passer un filet de lumière dans le couloir dans lequel ils se dirigeaient. James s'en approcha discrètement pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce: il y compta une demi-douzaine de soldats en train de se saouler autour d'une table en bois. Il jugea la situation peu risquée et décida qu'ils pourraient passer sans encombres s'ils le faisaient silencieusement. Il fit signe au pirate un peu plus loin qui s'approcha avec le moins de bruit possible. Une fois la salle passée, ils relachèrent leur respiration avec soulagement.

-"Nous avons réussi jusqu'ici, mais le plus dur est à venir. Une fois que nous serons sorti du bâtiment, nous serons à découvert. Il faudra se méfier des vigies. Si jamais elles nous repèrent, elles préviendront tous leurs compatriotes qui se jetteront à nos trousses. Et si ça arrive...

-...nous ne ferons pas long feu." compléta Adéwalé.

-"Exactement." acquiesça Kidd. "Je vais continuer à nous ouvrir la voie. Il est possible que nous ayons à nous séparer dans le cas où je devrais faire une diversion. Dans ce cas là, continue sans moi je te retrouverai plus tard. Mais surtout, fais en sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas attraper de nouveau." dit-il en regardant Edward. "On ne peut pas le laisser aux mains de ce psychopathe une deuxième fois...

-Entendu Master Kidd. N'aie crainte, aucun mal ne sera fait au Cap'taine tant que je serai en vie pour l'en empêcher.

-Ok! Je compte sur toi Adé!

-Bonne chance à toi Master Kidd."

Sur ces paroles, le capitaine caressa doucement le dessus de la tête d'Edward avec tendresse puis sortit du bâtiment discrètement en surveillant attentivement les alentours assombris par la nuit.

-"Tu n'es pas seul Edward. J'espère que tu t'en rendras compte le moment voulu." murmura Adéwalé au corps inanimé dans ses bras, puis il sortit à son tour et suivi James à travers les fourrés.

Ils évitaient le combat le plus possible et se cachaient au moindre bruit. Ils étaient arrivés avec brio aux trois quarts du trajet lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent face à une zone avec une concentration de soldats élevée. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi; les mouvements d'Adéwalé étaient restreints par son capitaine et il ne pouvait pas ramper dans les buissons comme Kidd pour éviter de se faire voir. Ils allaient devoir se séparer comme l'avait prédit le jeune pirate. Celui-ci fit signe au quartier-maître d'attendre là puis il partit de son côté pour faire diversion.

Adé attendit quelques minutes sans faire de bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un hurlement au loin. Les gardes postés là partirent en courant pour trouver le fauteur de trouble. La voie était libre; le pirate se hâta vers la sortie avec son fardeau dans les bras. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'extérieur des murs de la prison, il se trouva une cachette dans une petite ruelle et vérifia l'état de son capitaine. Il était toujours inconscient et tremblait de toutes parts. Adéwalé posa sa main sur le front d'Edward:

-"Hm... Ce n'est pas bon, il a de la fièvre. Il faut se dépêcher. J'espère que Master Kidd va bien..." pensa-t-il tout haut.

Il se dirigea vers le port où était amarré le Jackdaw. Là-bas, ils seraient en lieu sûr et le capitaine Kidd saurait où les retrouver. Il déambula dans les rues étroites et peu fréquentées par les soldats jusqu'à atteindre sa destination où les membres d'équipage de garde cette nuit-là le firent monter dans le navire. Il alla ensuite dans la cabine du capitaine pour y allonger Edward précautionneusement après avoir prévenu les pirates de la venue de James. Il s'assit sur une chaise puis observa le pirate endormi sur le lit.

C'était fort inhabituel de le trouver dans cet état. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt du jamais vu. Il y avait bien quelques fois où il avait été blessé et mal en point, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait été si vulnérable. Sa réaction serait donc inconnue à son réveil, il faudra qu'ils soient prudents sur leur façon d'agir.

Il attendit ainsi pendant une demi-heure, à regarder les mouvements réguliers que faisaient la poitrine d'Edward lorsqu'il respirait, puis il entendit enfin les pas du capitaine Kidd sur le pont du Jackdaw. Celui-ci entra dans la cabine et posa ses yeux sur l'assassin inconscient.

-"Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé?

-Non pas encore.

-Je me disais... Peut-être devrions-nous aller à Tulum et y rester jusqu'à ce qu'Edward aille mieux. Je doute qu'il soit remis à son réveil, il aura besoin de temps et de calme pour se reprendre en main, et je pense que le QG des assassins est le meilleur endroit pour ça. Qu'en penses-tu Adéwalé?

-J'approuve ton idée. Il sera en sécurité là-bas, c'est l'endroit idéal. Nous devrions partir au plus vite, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hornigold soit très heureux lorsqu'il apprendra l'évasion de l'objet de ses désirs.

-En effet, faisons voile immédiatement."

Ils sortirent sur le pont, le quartier-maître ordonna aux hommes de garde de réveiller les matelots puis il prit la barre du navire avec James Kidd à ses côtés. En peu de temps, ils naviguaient en pleine mer en direction de Tulum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey chers lecteurs! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre qui annonce un avenir un peu meilleur pour Edward. ^^'  
> La suite arrivera prochainement!
> 
>  
> 
> [Adé et Jim sont trop mignons avec Edward... <3]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le nouveau chapitre! Plus long que le dernier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

_Ils sortirent sur le pont, le quartier-maître ordonna aux hommes de garde de réveiller les matelots puis il prit la barre du navire avec James Kidd à ses côtés. En peu de temps, ils naviguaient en pleine mer en direction de Tulum._

Edward remuait dans son sommeil: il transpirait à grosses gouttes et bougeait la tête d'un côté et de l'autre comme pour essayer de s'éloigner d'une menace invisible. Ses poings serraient les draps avec une telle force que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches et sa respiration était entrecoupée de gémissements.  
Adéwalé entra dans la pièce:

\- "Comment va-t-il?

\- Pas très bien j'en ai peur." répondit Kidd. "Il est encore fiévreux et semble prit de cauchemars; sûrement les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hornigold.

\- Probablement. Nous arriverons bientôt à Tulum. Ils pourront prendre soin de lui là-bas, mais d'ici-là on doit faire tout notre possible pour que son état n'empire pas. Veux-tu que je prenne la relève? Cela fait un moment que tu es là.

\- Non ça va. Tu devrais aller voir comment se débrouillent tes hommes, tu es le quartier-maître de ce navire après tout.

\- Oui tu as raison. Mais ne te surmène pas, je ne voudrais pas avoir deux malades au lieu d'un!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Adé, il n'y a qu'Edward ici présent pour faire ce genre de choses stupides.

\- Ha ha ha!" ria Adéwalé de sa voix grave. "En effet il n'y a que lui pour faire ça! Bon et bien si tu n'as pas besoin de moi je vais retourner sur le pont et voir comment ça se passe.

\- Oui tu fais bien. A tout à l'heure.

\- A plus tard."

James regarda l'homme sortir puis observa le pirate couché sur le lit.

\- "Comment en est-on arrivé là Edward?" soupira-t-il en plaçant une serviette humide sur le front de son patient. "Si seulement je m'étais rendu compte plus tôt des affections qu'entretenait Ben envers toi, j'aurais pu essayer de faire changer les choses... J'espère que tu t'en remettras un jour..." murmura-t-il.

Il resta ainsi au chevet de l'assassin plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

 

*****

 

Ils arrivèrent à Tulum le lendemain lors de la tombée de la nuit. Ils déchargèrent prudemment l'homme inconscient puis l'emmenèrent voir les assassins dans leur village au cœur de la jungle. Ceux-ci étaient tout d'abord réticents à l'idée d'aider l'homme qui les avait mis en péril mais avec un peu de persuasion ils finirent par accepter. Ils placèrent Edward dans une hutte non-utilisée en bordure du hameau et commencèrent à lui administrer les soins. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas faire grand chose tant que celui-ci n'était pas réveillé.

Le pirate reprit conscience le matin suivant lorsque le soleil filtra à travers les murs de la petite cabane et éclaira son visage. Il grogna et plissa les paupières. Puis il les ouvrit doucement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois face à l'éblouissement. Où se trouvait-il? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Rien de ce qui l'entourait ne lui paraissait familier. Il entendit du bruit sur sa gauche et il tourna la tête pour en voir la cause. C'était James Kidd. Celui-ci entra dans la petite habitation en écartant le rideau qui cachait l'entrée avec son bras. Il releva la tête et aperçu un Edward éveillé qui le regardait.

\- "Edward tu t'es enfin réveillé! T'auras mis le temps dis-moi!" s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sarcastique mais emprunt de soulagement.

\- "Jim. Combien de temps ai-je dormis?

\- J'dirais que ça fait bien deux jours que t'as pas daigné ouvrir l'œil.

\- Je vois. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé autant de soucis." dit Edward en se redressant en position assise.

\- "C'est pas un problème Ed, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute. Tout ça c'est à cause de ce maudit Hornigold! Sans lui, rien de ce qui s'est produit ne serait arrivé! Je jure que je vais lui faire payer!"

Edward fut pris d'un accès de panique à l'écoute du nom de son malfaiteur.

\- "Ou- Oui... C'est Ben- C'est Ben qui a-..." bégaya-t-il avec les yeux écarquillés.

Il se cacha le visage avec ses mains et continua à marmonner de manière fébrile.

\- "Hey Edward! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?! Reprends-toi!" s'inquiéta Kidd en s'agenouillant près de l'autre assassin.

\- "Non! Non pas encore! Je- Je ne peux pas! Ne fais pas ça!" implora l'homme tremblant à une personne invisible, comme perdu dans un autre monde.

\- "Edward! Edward! Reprends tes esprits! Reste avec moi!

\- Jim! Dis-moi que je ne suis plus là-bas! Fais-moi rester ici! Je t'en prie!" supplia-t-il en relevant la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux avec un regard plein de larmes.

A ces mots, James prit le capitaine du Jackdaw dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots rassurants:

\- "Tout est fini Edward, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne laisserai plus personne poser la main sur toi, je te le promets."

Cette situation dura un moment: Edward, pleurant silencieusement sur l'épaule de James, et celui-ci l'enlaçant tendrement. A un certain point, le pirate cessa de hoqueter et se sépara lentement de Kidd en lâchant un soupir peu assuré.

\- "Merci Jim. Ça m'a fait du bien.

\- De rien Edward. N'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir si jamais tu en as encore besoin. Parfois il est mieux de tout laisser sortir pour se sentir mieux après." acquiesça le jeune assassin.

Le plus âgé hocha de la tête.

\- "Je suppose que je n'arrive toujours pas à accepter le fait que ce soit Ben qui m'ait fait ça... Il était comme un frère pour moi... C'est lui qui m'a appris à diriger un navire, comment a-t-il pu autant changer?

\- Je ne saurais pas te dire Edward. Mais tu dois t'y résoudre: Ben a changé, tes sentiments à son égard doivent changer aussi. Ne laisse pas les actes passés te rendre faible. Il faut que tu en ressortes plus fort. Utilise n'importe quels moyens pour parvenir à tes fins" lui conseilla James.

\- "Oui tu as sûrement raison...

\- Très bien, je vais aller chercher de quoi manger. Cela fait deux jours que tu n'as rien avalé, tu dois reprendre des forces.

\- Ok.

\- Je reviens tout de suite. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure."

Kidd jeta un dernier sourire au pirate puis sorti de la hutte en descendant l'échelle qui reliait le sol à l'entrée. Edward soupira.

\- 'Il faut que je me reprenne' pensa-t-il. 'Je ne peux pas laisser Kidd me voir aussi vulnérable de nouveau. Les viols sont des choses courantes dans le monde de la piraterie, il n'y a pas de quoi se morfondre. Je dois me montrer assuré et nullement affecté par ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faut que je trouve l'Observatoire coûte que coûte!'

Avec cette nouvelle résolution, le pirate attendit patiemment le retour de Kidd.

L'autre assassin revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de victuailles qui mirent l'eau à la bouche au pirate. Un grondement retenti dans la pièce. James lança un sourire narquois à l'homme affamé:

\- "Hé... J'ai comme l'impression que ton ventre sait comment demander ce qu'il veut n'est-ce pas?

\- Ferme-la Kidd! Passe-moi ça tout de suite, j'ai pas mangé depuis des lustres!" répondit le convalescent avec un sourire joueur en lui arrachant le plat des mains.

\- "Aye aye... N'oublie juste pas de prendre ce médicament. C'est pour faire baisser ta fièvre.

\- Hmoui nom nom..." acquiesça Edward en enfournant une cuisse de volaille dans sa bouche sous le regard amusé de l'autre assassin.

Une fois repu, il avala les herbes médicinales réduites en bouillie d'une seule traite en faisant la grimace face au goût atroce de la préparation. Il s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa main.

\- "Te sens-tu prêt à te lever?

\- Oui je pense que ça devrait aller.

\- Ok, allons-y en douceur alors."

A ces mots, James prit Edward par le bras pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Celui-ci était un peu vacillant au départ mais finit par reprendre son équilibre.

\- Merci Jim.

\- De rien Ed. Maintenant suis-moi, nous devons aller voir Ah Tabaï.

\- Ah Tabaï? Nous sommes chez les assassins?

\- Oui. Adé et moi nous sommes dit que ce serait l'endroit le plus sûr où aller, compte-tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé à Kingston. Tu es un homme connu après tout Edward. Tu es très recherché. Et y'a pas que toi d'ailleurs.

\- Ils ont accepté que je vienne sur leur île? Je pensais en être banni?

\- Ils ont fait une exception pour cette fois. Nous leur avons expliqué la situation...

\- Attends attends attends. Tu veux dire que TOUTE la confrérie sait ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Non non ne t'inquiètes pas. Seuls Ah Tabaï et le docteur qui s'est occupé de toi sont au courant. Le reste des assassins pense que tu est fiévreux suite à une blessure.

\- Ah ouf tu me rassures... Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tous les assassins sachent ce qu'il s'est produit...

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Estime-toi heureux qu'on y ait pensé.

\- Oui merci Kidd.

\- Ne traînons pas, Ah Tabaï nous attend."

Edward hocha la tête et ils sortirent chacun leur tour de la petite maison puis rejoignirent la hutte du grand maître des assassins. Là on les fit patienter quelques instants le temps de les annoncer puis on les fit entrer.

\- "Bienvenue." les accueilli Ah Tabaï.

\- "Grand maître." salua James en portant la main sur le cœur et en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- "Je vois que notre invité s'est réveillé. J'espère que tu t'es remis des derniers évènements.

\- Plus ou moins..." répondit vaguement l'intéressé. "Mais j'ai une question pour vous. Pourquoi avoir accepté de m'héberger? Vous auriez très bien pu refuser. Après tout c'est de ma faute si vous êtes en mauvaise posture dans votre combat contre les Templiers...

\- Tu as en effet été la source de bien des malheurs dans notre confrérie: tu as causé la mort de beaucoup de nos semblables en remettant cette carte à nos ennemis. Nous t'avons interdit de venir sur cette île pour cette raison."

Edward détourna le regard.

\- "Nous avions en effet toutes les raisons de refuser," continua le maître des assassins, "mais tu t'es en partie racheté en libérant nos frères et sœurs lors de l'assaut des Templiers sur notre village. Cela nous ne l'oublirons pas.

\- Je vois... Merci Ah Tabaï.

\- Sache que tu es libre de rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétabli. En revanche, ton châtiment reprendra vigueur dès que tu quitteras cette île.

\- Je comprends. Vous en avez déjà fait plus qu'assez, je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je vais de ce pas préparer mes affaires pour mon départ.

\- Fais donc."

Edward fit un petit hochement de tête et se retourna pour partir à la suite de James.

\- "Ah, Edward" l'interrompit Ah Tabaï. "Sache que ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas un sort que je souhaite même à mes plus féroces ennemis.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Ah Tabaï, mais merci de t'en préoccuper." répondit Edward avec un sourire, puis il sortit de la hutte pour rejoindre son compagnon à l'extérieur.

\- Que comptes-tu faire à présent?" lui demanda celui-ci.

\- "Et bien pour commencer, je vais me rendre à Principe en Afrique. Selon les dires des Templiers, le Sage s'y trouverait. C'est le seul à pouvoir me mener à l'Observatoire. J'espère juste que je n'arriverai pas trop tard. Cela fait déjà deux jours que j'ai appris la nouvelle, Burgess et Cockram l'ont peut être déjà attrapé.

\- Tu ne lâches vraiment pas cette affaire d'Observatoire dis donc" commenta James. "Tu continues encore de penser que cela va te rendre riche?

\- J'en suis convaincu!" affirma le pirate.

\- "Tu es irrécupérable..." soupira l'autre. "Et? Que comptes-tu faire de Ben?

\- Dès que je le retrouve, je lui ferai regretter chaque minute de ce qu'il m'a fait subir au centuple! Ce sale chien, il l'aura bien mérité!" jura Edward.

\- "Sur ce point je suis d'accord, Hornigold doit payer. Quand vas-tu partir?

\- Le mieux serait de lever l'ancre immédiatement. Les Templiers ont déjà une longueur d'avance sur moi, je ne peux pas les laisser creuser l'écart encore plus. Qu'en est-il du Jackdaw?

\- Adéwalé s'est occupé de l'équipage pendant ton absence. Ton navire est en parfait état, il mouille non loin de la plage.

\- "Je vois. Je suis heureux qu'ils aillent bien."

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la baie. Arrivés là-bas, ils retrouvèrent le quartier-maître qui les attendait près d'une barque.

\- "Ahoy Cap'taine! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

\- Ma foi Adé, bien mieux qu'il y a quelques jours. Et toi comment te portes-tu? L'équipage ne t'en a pas fait trop baver sans moi?

\- Ha ha ha!" ria-t-il. "Non non tout s'est bien passé en ton absence. Les hommes attendaient ton retour avec impatience pour pouvoir partir au plus vite. Je crois qu'ils n'aiment pas trop les assassins...

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère. Ces hommes sont animés par l'envie d'or et d'aventure. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent comprendre le but plus noble des assassins.

\- Et pourtant tu as plus ou moins réussi à le comprendre, toi, Edward, un pirate assoiffé de richesses" remarqua James avec un sourire moqueur.

\- "Oui, bon... J'imagine que je dois t'en remercier..." dit Edward en détournant les yeux.

\- "Ne t'y trompes pas Edward. Si je n'avais pas cru dès le début que tu étais ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu différent des autres, je ne t'aurai même pas montré cet endroit.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu trouves de spécial en moi. A mon avis je ne vaux pas mieux que cette bande de vauriens qui compose mon équipage.

\- Tu finiras par comprendre en temps voulu, j'en suis sûr" lui dit Kidd.

\- "Si tu le dis...

\- Désolé de vous intérrompre," coupa Adéwalé, "mais je pense que nous devrions partir sans tarder.

\- Tu as raison Adé, les Templiers ne vont pas attendre qu'on leur pique le Sage sous leur nez. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça" confirma le capitaine du Jackdaw en se dirigeant vers la barque.

Kidd attrapa Adéwalé par le bras et l'éloigna discrètement de l'autre pirate. Il lui murmura à voix basse:

\- "Garde un œil sur lui, je pense qu'il va moins bien qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

\- Entendu" acquiesça l'homme à la peau sombre.

Edward leur fit signe au loin:

\- "Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fais Adé? Trop de temps passé chez les assassins t'as fait perdre le goût de la vie de pirate?" cria-t-il.

\- "Loin de là Cap'taine! Je réglais juste deux ou trois choses avec Master Kidd!

\- Depuis quand vous vous entendez aussi bien tous les deux?!

\- Depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses Edward!" répondit James.

\- "Ah ouais!? Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte!" leur révéla-t-il. "Bon, vous comptez me faire attendre encore longtemps? J'ai une folle envie de reprendre la mer!

\- J'arrive Cap'taine!" lui répondit son quartier-maître. "Une petite seconde!

\- Donc n'oublie pas, garde un œil sur lui" répéta Kidd à voix basse.

\- "Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon je dois te laisser, je crois que mon capitaine s'impatiente.

\- Oui, à une prochaine fois."

James observa avec un sourire Adéwalé rejoindre son capitaine qui lui demandait des explications d'un air indigné. Il ne les reverrait sans doute pas avant longtemps. Il se retourna et parti en direction de la jungle où se trouvait le village des assassins, son foyer.


	4. Chapter 4

_James observa avec un sourire Adéwalé rejoindre son capitaine qui lui demandait des explications d'un air indigné. Il ne les reverrait sans doute pas avant longtemps. Il se retourna et parti en direction de la jungle où se trouvait le village des assassins, son foyer._

 

Edward avait probablement _un peu_ trop bu. Le sol de la cabine tanguait plus que d'habitude au goût du capitaine qui ne cessait de perdre l'équilibre et de se prendre les meubles jonchés de babioles diverses et variées qui tombaient par terre avec différents tintements.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de jours que le Jackdaw voguait en direction de Príncipe. Il leur restait environ la moitié du trajet à faire et Edward n'en pouvait déjà plus. La fatigue lui pesait; depuis le départ de Tulum, le pirate était assailli de terribles cauchemars à chaque fois qu'il essayait de dormir. Toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sueur après un mauvais rêve qui le tenait en éveil jusqu'à l'aube. Des cernes se dessinaient progressivement sous ses yeux las, il perdait l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit à part dormir, mais il redoutait plus que tout les horribles souvenirs qui refaisaient surface pendant son sommeil. L'alcool lui apparut alors comme une solution à sa misère: peut-être lui procurerait-il une nuit sans rêves; une nuit réparatrice. Voilà la pensée qui a conduit à la situation actuelle: Edward, en train de boire au goulot d'une énième bouteille de rhum tout en essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, ce qui semblait s'avérer plutôt difficile à cause des bouteilles vides qui roulaient au sol et qui menaçaient de passer sous les pieds de l'assassin à tout moment et des mouvements de balancier du navire accentués par la consommation d'alcool.

Un roulis particulièrement puissant envoya au sol le capitaine qui se rattrapa de justesse avec ses mains pour éviter de se cogner la tête par terre. Il se retourna sur le dos et observa le plafond avec lassitude. Il commençait juste à sentir le sommeil alourdir ses paupières quand on toqua à sa porte.

\- "Cap'taine? Tu vas bien? J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre..." dit Adéwalé.

\- "C'est rien Adé, entre si tu veux."

Le quartier-maître ouvrit la porte et constata avec un regard désapprobateur l'état dans lequel se trouvait Edward. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et soupira.

\- "Quelle est la raison de cette débauche?

\- Quelle question Adé! Un pirate a-t-il besoin d'une raison pour boire du rhum?" blagua Edward en levant sa bouteille.

\- "Non. Mais tu n'es pas du genre à boire jusqu'à te retrouver étalé par terre sans raison. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te tracasse non?

\- Tu te fais des idées Adé. Je bois parce que j'en ai envie, c'est tout." répondit-il en affichant un air qui disait "fin de la discussion".

Adéwalé comprit le message et ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- "Les hommes m'attendent sur le pont, je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Tu devrais essayer de dormir, il se fait tard." conseilla-t-il à son capitaine.

\- "Aye aye..." répondit celui-ci comme un enfant à qui on aurait demandé de ranger sa chambre.

Le quartier-maître sortit de la cabine en jetant un dernier regard à Edward par-dessus son épaule puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- 'Désolé Adé,' pensa Edward,' mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes. Ceci dit, _combien de bouteilles de rhum dois-je encore descendre pour me forcer à m'endormir?'_ s'énerva-t-il. 

Il avala rageusement le reste de sa bouteille et la balança quelque part dans la pièce où elle retomba avec un "tump". Il en attrapa une autre et continua sa séance de beuverie avec une ardeur renouvelée.

 

*****

 

Plus tard dans la nuit, Edward sortit sur le pont pour soulager sa vessie. Il avait à peine dormit quelques heures, et il était encore groggy de sommeil et de la quantité d'alcool présente dans son sang. Il attrapa la balustrade pour garder son équilibre et défit son pantalon pour se soulager. Quand il eût finit, il se rhabilla pour retourner à sa cabine d'un pas lent. Il aperçut son lit, se glissa sous les couvertures chaudes puis s'endormit tout de suite après.

 

*****

 

Adéwalé se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit un bruit près de lui. Il s'arrêta de respirer pour écouter attentivement son entourage. Silence. Il se relaxa et s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand il entendit de nouveau le bruit suspect. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il inspecta sa cabine et ne vit rien. Soudain il sentit un mouvement dans son lit et il souleva doucement les couvertures pour voir ce qui se cachait en-dessous. Il aperçut tant bien que mal une touffe de cheveux blonds dans la pénombre de sa cabine et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que son capitaine. Mais que faisait-il là? Il se souvint qu'il avait beaucoup bu le soir d'avant. Il avait sûrement dû se tromper de cabine sous l'influence de l'alcool. Un sourire amusé prit place sur le visage du propriétaire du lit. Il s'effaça quand il sentit de nouveau son envahisseur remuer et émettre un gromellement. Le quartier-maître s'approcha légèrement du blond pour l'observer de plus près. Il semblait avoir un mauvais rêve, il transpirait à grosses gouttes et changeait tout le temps de position. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il approcha son oreille de sa bouche pour déchiffrer ce qu'il disait.

\- "Ben... Non... Ben... Me touche p-..."

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Edward se remémorait les évènements d'il y a une quinzaine de jours dans ses rêves. Il essaya de le réveiller en le secouant un peu mais le pirate commença à se débattre, sûrement le prenait-il pour Hornigold dans son cauchemar.

\- "Non! Tout sauf ça! Ben!" cria l'homme endormi.

\- "Edward! Edward! Réveille-toi!" renchéri Adéwalé en secouant son capitaine de plus belle.

Finalement, après quelques instants, le pirate ouvrit des yeux hagards qu'il fixa sur la figure au-dessus de la sienne.

\- "A- Adé? Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question, tu es actuellement dans mon lit.

\- Oh... Je suis désolé... Je t'ai dérangé dans ton sommeil." s'excusa le capitaine en se relevant en position assise.

\- "Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar, est-ce que tu veux... en parler?" proposa le quartier-maître.

\- "Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ben parce que je suis trop faible pour passer à autre chose...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Edward," l'interrompit Adéwalé, "tu es loin d'être faible!

\- Explique-moi alors! Si je ne suis pas faible, comment se fait-il que je me sois retrouvé dans cette situation?!" s'énerva Edward, le visage rouge. "Je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver aussi impuissant face à Ben!

\- Regarde la vérité en face Edward!" répliqua son subordonné. "Aucun homme n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit dans cette situation! Tu étais menotté! Hornigold avait largement l'avantage!

\- Mais... Mais même ainsi, j'aurais dû pouvoir l'en empêcher..." vacilla le blond en détournant le regard.

\- "Tu n'es pas un surhomme Edward. Il faut savoir accepter le fait que chaque homme est vulnérable et que tout ne se passe pas forcément comme on l'aurait souhaité."

Edward baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- "Même si j'admets que je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de commettre son acte, ça ne justifie pas le fait que j'ai réagi à ce qu'il m'a fait...

\- Comment ça?" demanda Adéwalé.

\- "Tu vas sûrement me trouver dégoûtant après ça, mais je... j'ai _aimé_ ce qu'il m'a fait subir...

\- ..."

L'homme aux yeux bleus afficha un sourire maussade.

\- "J'imagine que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi maintenant... Dire que j'ai apprécié le fait qu'on m'ait violé... Je me dégoûte moi-même..." avoua-t-il en cachant ses yeux d'une main.

Soudain, il sentit son subalterne le prendre dans ses bras.

\- "Il n'y a pas de quoi être dégoûté Edward. Ton corps a réagi aux attouchements d'Hornigold certes, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ton esprit l'a apprécié. Il s'agit seulement d'une réaction naturelle.

\- C'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de me répéter Adé... Mais je ne peux juste pas oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé... J'ai encore l'impression de sentir ses mains partout sur mon corps, c'est comme si elles m'empêchaient de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Et cette sensation de saleté ne s'en va pas peu importe combien je frotte ma peau quand je me lave. Ça en devient insupportable! Je ne me souviens même plus à quand remonte ma dernière nuit ininterrompue par des cauchemars. J'en ai fini par craindre de m'endormir le soir venu. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Adé? Je n'en peux plus de vivre comme ça!" le supplia Edward en relevant la tête.

A cet instant, le temps semblait comme s'être arrêté. La proximité imprévue entre leurs deux visages les avait pris au dépourvu et ils se prirent à scruter les yeux de l'homme en face. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau et aucun d'eux n'osait détourner le regard ou dire quoi que ce soit, de peur de rompre ce moment qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Finalement, ils refermèrent l'espace qui les séparait d'un même élan et ils s'abandonèrent dans le baiser en fermant les yeux. Adéwalé prit le visage d'Edward d'une main pendant que celui-ci agrippait la nuque de l'autre pour approfondir le baiser. Bientôt, leurs langues se mêlèrent elles aussi à l'échange. Le quartier-maître bascula son capitaine sur la couchette tout en continuant de l'embrasser puis il se sépara d'Edward un instant pour lui poser une question :

\- "Es-tu sûr de toi Edward? Cela ne va-t-il pas te ramener de mauvais souvenirs?

\- Je les ai déjà constamment en tête Adé. Au contraire, je pense que si je fais ça de mon plein gré avec la personne de mon choix, cela pourrait m'aider à oublier. Ou du moins, à adoucir mes peines. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas? Je peux tout à fait comprendre...

\- Non, non. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu sais ce que tu fais."

Edward lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui vola un baiser.

\- "Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que t'attends?" lui dit le blond avec un sourire narquois. "Fais-moi l'amour comme jamais!

\- A vos ordres Cap'taine!"

A ces mots, il embrassa avec fougue l'autre pirate qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il passa sa main sous le haut d'Edward et il lui caressa la peau affectueusement, puis il se préoccupa plus particulièrement de sa poitrine qu'il tritura avec ses grands doigts. Il sépara ses lèvres de celles de son capitaine pour les diriger vers l'oreille de celui-ci qu'il commença à mordiller.

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward essayait tant bien que mal de défaire les boutons de la tunique de son quartier-maître tout en gémissant de temps à autre sous les manipulations d'Adéwalé. La bouche de celui-ci dériva sur sa gorge qu'il macula de taches rouges et de morsures. Finalement, il prit de pitié Edward qui n'arrivait toujours pas à lui ôter son haut et il se releva légèrement pour l'enlever en le passant au-dessus de sa tête et il le jeta au sol. Il en fit de même avec celui du pirate en-dessous de lui et leurs mains se collèrent immédiatement au corps de l'autre pour en apprécier les moindres détails.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et chacun d'eux sentit l'érection émergente dans le pantalon de l'autre avec satisfaction. L'une des mains d'Edward se faufila dans le bas de l'homme au-dessus de lui pour agripper son sexe et le masturber pendant que l'autre se trouvait sur son épaule pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui si cela était possible. Adéwalé laissa sortir un bruit du fond de sa gorge et ferma les yeux quand il sentit la main d'Edward sur lui. Celui-ci sourit de nouveau dans le baiser, sachant être la cause du comportement inhabituel de l'autre pirate.

Le pirate en question, décidé à ne pas perdre, arracha le pantalon de l'autre avec vigueur pour s'attaquer à son pénis. Il souleva la jambe d'Edward pour passer son bras en-dessous et poser sa main sur sa hanche, puis il attrapa le pénis d'Edward et en approcha sa tête. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis il commença à lécher le haut du gland, ce qui fit gémir son propriétaire. Il fit ensuite des traits de salives de la base jusqu'en haut plusieurs fois et il souffla doucement dessus. Edward frissonna et grogna de nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour son quartier-maître dans une telle position, et cela le rendait plus excité que jamais. Bientôt, il sentit la bouche d'Adéwalé se refermer sur son sexe et entamer des va et vient, et il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir une nouvelle fois. Le dos de sa main droite vint se placer sur ses yeux clos pendant que la gauche allait se poser sur la tête située entre ses jambes écartées. Adéwalé était doué pour faire ça, il n'y avait aucun doute. Tellement doué, qu'Edward n'était pas sûr de durer très longtemps dans ces conditions.

\- "A- Adé..." gémit-il.

L'intéressé releva la tête et relâcha le pénis d'Edward avec un "pop" retentissant qui fit rougir celui-ci.

\- "Attends là quelques instants, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Le quartier-maître se leva et alla chercher dans une commode un petit pot rond qu'il ramena près d'Edward. Il l'ouvrit et enduisit ses doigts avec la graisse à l'intérieur.

\- "A partir de maintenant, si jamais tu as la moindre envie d'arrêter, dis-le moi ou fais-moi signe." 

Adéwalé approcha ses doigts de l'entrée d'Edward et lui jeta un dernier regard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Celui-ci déglutit par appréhension puis fit un petit hochement de tête en signe d'approbation. Le quartier-maître enfonça légèrement un premier doigt, puis il stoppa tout mouvement pour vérifier l'état d'Edward. Pour l'instant, tout avait l'air d'aller, aucun inconfort n'apparaissait sur son visage. Il jugea donc bon de continuer ses administrations. Il fit un peu tourner son doigt puis il en enfonça un deuxième. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr d'avoir vu un flash de douleur sur le visage de son capitaine, mais tant que celui-ci ne disait rien, c'est qu'il souhaitait poursuivre. Il continua donc: il bougea ses doigts comme des ciseaux pour écarter le passage étroit au maximum puis il en ajouta encore un troisième.

\- " _Gh_ " gémit Edward.

Adéwalé lui lança un regard incertain.

\- "Ne t'inquiètes pas Adé, continue."

Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il fit tourner sa main et il plia les doigts dans l'espoir de trouver la prostate du blond. Après une période d'essais infructueux, il finit par toucher au bon endroit et Edward fut pris par surprise. Il se cambra et émit un cri:

\- " _Gah!_ "

Il rougit comme une tomate et se cacha les yeux avec son bras. Adéwalé eût un petit rire face à la réaction de son capitaine. Celui-ci allait protester mais il fut interrompu par un baiser de la part de son subordonné et décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Les préparations continuèrent et bientôt, Edward fut enfin prêt. Adéwalé enleva son pantalon pour laisser sortir son membre à l'air libre puis il l'enduisit de graisse pour faciliter la pénétration le plus possible. Il s'approcha de l'interstice et s'arrêta.

\- "Tu es sûr de toi?" demanda-t-il encore une fois.

\- "Oui." répondit l'autre avec conviction.

\- "Très bien. N'hésite surtout pas à me dire si tu changes d'avis."

Edward acquiesça et le pressa dans un dernier baiser avant de passer à l'étape finale. Adéwalé profita de ce moment pour commencer à s'introduire dans son capitaine qui gémit mais n'interrompit pas le baiser. Lorsqu'il fut complètement enfoncé, il fit une pause pour laisser le temps à l'autre de s'adapter à l'intrusion. Même si Edward était mieux préparé cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas à dire, ça faisait quand même vachement mal. Sa respiration tremblait, tout comme son corps, et il s'accrochait comme à sa propre vie au cou d'Adéwalé. Des souvenirs peu agréables remontèrent à la surface dans son esprit mais il était décidé à les ignorer. Il n'était plus avec Benjamin, mais avec Adé, et c'était son propre choix. Celui-ci essayait de le distraire en lui faisant des petits bisous ici ou là, sur son front, ses joues et ses paupières.

Après quelques instants, le capitaine lui fit signe qu'il pouvait bouger et il s'exécuta, doucement au début, puis en accélérant progressivement. Les deux pirates grognaient et haletaient au rythme des constants va et vient. Adéwalé cherchait le point sensible d'Edward pour lui faire ressentir le plus de plaisir possible. Il su qu'il l'avait trouvé quand le blond lâcha un cri et se cambra en rejetant brusquement la tête en arrière. Cela eût pour conséquence d'exciter encore plus le quartier-maître qui augmenta la force et le tempo de ses accoups qui heurtaient la prostate du capitaine du Jackdaw presque à chaque fois. Celui-ci ne pu retenir tous les bruits qui sortaient de sa gorge face au plaisir qui lui était procuré. Il serra son poing sur la taie d'oreiller et se cacha les yeux avec l'autre bras. Adéwalé, non content que les magnifiques yeux bleus d'Edward lui soient dissimulés, écarta le bras de celui-ci pour l'embrasser. Il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de l'autre pirate et apposa sa bouche sur son cou qu'il marqua une nouvelle fois, ainsi que ses clavicules.

De son côté, Edward jugea qu'il avait joué un rôle passif depuis déjà trop longtemps et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il prit Adéwalé par surprise et inversa les rôles: il se trouvait maintenant sur le dessus, regardant son subordonné avec un sourire narquois plaqué au visage.

\- "Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois" ria celui-ci.

\- "Je prends tout ce qui me plaît quand ça me chante Adé, et j'aime en avoir toujours plus. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps qu'on se connaît!

\- Ha ha ha! Oui c'est vrai" confirma-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, Edward prit appui avec ses mains sur l'abdomen d'Adéwalé puis se souleva et retomba sur les hanches de celui-ci pour s'empaler sur son membre. Il répéta le mouvement maintes et maintes fois pour essayer de s'orienter comme il faut et quand il y arriva enfin, il se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un son embarrassant de sortir de sa gorge. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu d'Adéwalé qui avait senti l'anneau de chair d'Edward se resserrer autour de son pénis. La fois suivante où son capitaine redescendait, il monta son bassin avec énergie pour le rencontrer à mi-parcours. Son sexe frappa la prostate de ce dernier avec une telle force qu'il le fit crier d'extase.

Le blond avait maintenant du mal à garder le rythme. La fatigue des derniers jours cumulée avec les ondes de plaisir parcourant tout son corps le rendait faible et tremblant. L'homme en-dessous de lui changea de la position couchée à assise pour assister son capitaine: il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Edward pour accentuer la force de mouvement et aller le plus profond possible, causant de multiples gémissements. Ce dernier utilisa les épaules d'Adéwalé comme support pour se soulever et ferma les yeux pour se perdre dans l'océan de sensations qui le submergeait.

Les deux hommes sentaient qu'ils arrivaient bientôt à leurs limites. Encore quelques aller-retours et ce serait la fin. Le pirate à la peau sombre empoigna le membre rouge de l'autre et commença à le frotter de haut en bas tout en embrassant avec dévotion son capitaine. Après quelques instants, les deux hommes éjaculèrent dans un même cri de pure extase. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes et ils prirent un moment pour reprendre leurs souffles. Edward posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Adéwalé et écouta les battements réguliers de son cœur. Le quartier-maître passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans un silence confortable.

\- "Je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire ça avec toi Adé." finit par interrompre Edward. "Merci d'être là.

\- Hmm..." fit Adéwalé en guise de réponse, déjà en train de s'endormir.

Edward sourit devant cette réponse des plus vagues. La chaleur corporelle et les battements de cœur d'Adéwalé le rassuraient et lui donnaient un sentiment de sûreté qu'il n'avait pas connu lors de son expérience avec Hornigold, celui-ci l'ayant laissé nu et menotté dans une cellule froide et humide. Sans compter le fait qu'il l'avait fait contre son gré.

\- 'Oui, décidément, cette expérience-ci était bien plus appréciable...' se dit-il.

C'est sur cette pensée agréable qu'Edward tomba dans un profond sommeil. Il vécut ce jour-là, sa première nuit sans rêve depuis bien longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

_C'est sur cette pensée agréable qu'Edward tomba dans un profond sommeil. Il vécut ce jour-là, sa première nuit sans rêve depuis bien longtemps._

 

Edward se sentait mieux ces derniers temps. Il avait fait de beaux progrès sur la route de la fortune et ses nuits n'étaient plus troublées par des souvenirs désagréables, grâce à Adéwalé. Depuis son aventure avec son quartier-maître, il s'était passé pas mal de choses. Ils étaient arrivés à Príncipe sans encombres et il y a trouvé le Sage. Il l'a aidé à délivrer les membres d'équipage du Princess puis il a tué Burgess et Cockram qui se trouvaient eux aussi sur l'île à la recherche de Roberts. Il a ensuite conclu une alliance avec Bartholomew pour qu'il le mène à l'Observatoire. Peu après, ils réussirent à voler les cubes de verre contenant le sang de chaque Templier. Maintenant, Roberts et Edward devaient se retrouver à un point de rendez-vous pour aller (enfin) à l'Observatoire.

\- "Tu sens ça Adé? La plus belle des récompenses sera bientôt à nous!" s'exclama Edward à la barre du Jackdaw.

\- "Je ne sens que le vent qui bat mes oreilles Capitaine.

\- Souris mon ami! Quand nous tiendrons ce trésor nous serons riches! Tu verras, j'te l'promet!

\- Si tu le dis..." répondit Adéwalé sans grande conviction.

Edward se tourna vers l'autre navire et s'adressa à son capitaine.

\- "Ahoy Roberts! On jette l'encre et on se retrouve à terre!?"

Le Sage s'approcha de la rambarde.

\- "Tu as été suivi Capitaine Kenway! Je serais curieux de savoir depuis quand..."

Ils se retournèrent et le quartier-maître sortit sa longue-vue pour scruter les navires ennemis.

\- "C'est Hornigold!" les informa-t-il.

\- "La peste soit de ce traître..." jura Edward.

\- "Occupe-toi de ton vieil ami sans tarder Capitaine, avant que je ne regrette de t'avoir fait confiance." le menaça Roberts.

Le blond se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la barre et l'empoigna d'une main ferme pour manœuvrer le Jackdaw à la poursuite du Benjamin.

\- Capitaine," l'interpella Adéwalé," prend le temps de bien réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire.

\- Arrête un peu d'te plaindre Adé! C'est Ben Hornigold! Il cherche à nous tuer!"

Il ajouta dans sa tête : 

\- 'Sans compter ce qu'il m'a fait subir ce salaud!'

Le quartier-maître continua:

\- "Aye. Et ce traître doit mourir. Mais après? Tu es sûr que tu mérites cet Observatoire plus que lui ou ces Templiers?

\- Nan j'en suis pas sûr et je m'en moque bien. Mais si tu as une meilleure idée, vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Oublie ce Roberts. Avertis les Assassins, conduis-les jusqu'ici, et laisse-les protéger cet endroit.

\- Ouais je vais les conduire ici." répondit Edward. "S'ils sont prêts à me payer ce qui m'revient!" renchéri-t-il, toujours aussi têtu.

\- "Raah!" soupira Adéwalé, énervé que cette conversation ne mène à rien.

Ils poursuivirent leurs recherches dans un silence tendu. Une brume épaisse s'était installée, rendant la tâche difficile. C'était comme si elle voulait leur cacher l'emplacement de leur ennemi juré pour les faire profiter de cette atmosphère électrique le plus longtemps possible. Finalement, ils finirent par apercevoir leur cible et ils entamèrent un combat naval qui conduisit à la fuite du Benjamin. Ils le retrouvèrent échoué sur une île voisine et Edward mit pieds à terre pour poursuivre Hornigold et l'achever. Il réussit à contourner les gardes assez facilement, endormant ceux qui le gênait grâce à ses fléchettes et les tuant une fois ceux-ci inconscients. Il escalada les murs des ruines maya présentes sur l'île et se retrouva perché sur une colonne derrière Benjamin qui criait des ordres à ses subordonnés.

\- "Trouvez-le! Tuez-le! Je connais ce chien! Il ne me laissera pas de répit tant que l'un de nous sera encore vivant!"

C'était quand même incroyable que Hornigold ne se rende pas compte de sa présence alors qu'il se trouvait à peine à quelques mètres. Cette erreur lui coûterait la vie. Edward sauta de son perchoir pour tacler l'autre capitaine au sol et lui enfoncer sa lame dans le ventre. Le monde autour d'eux devint silencieux et amorphe. Il se releva et fit quelques pas, tournant le dos à sa victime, baissant la tête et pinçant le haut de son nez. Benjamin se mis fébrilement à genoux, une main le supportant et l'autre tenant son ventre rouge de sang.

\- " _Gaaah! Raaah..._ " grogna-t-il. "Ainsi donc, te voici au terme de ta vengeance. Quel dommage que ça se finisse ainsi... Enfin, je suppose que je le mérite... C'est ma punition pour avoir cédé à mes pulsions. Ceci dit, je suis déçu de ce que tu es devenu. Tu avais l'étoffe pour devenir un homme de conviction! Mais ton âme est désormais celle d'un tueur... Sans ton maudit courage, il te reste bien peu de choses-

\- Que le diable t'emporte Ben!" le coupa Edward en se retournant. "Tu as l'âme d'un traître qui se croit supérieur à ses frères!

\- Et je l'ai prouvé! Cent fois! Depuis la chute de Nassau, qu'as-tu fait toi? Si ce n'est semer la mort dans ton sillage?

\- TU T'ES ALLIÉ À LA VERMINE QU'ON ÉTAIT CENSÉ HAÏR!" hurla Edward en prenant le visage de Benjamin dans une main.

\- "NON! Ces Templiers sont différents. J'aimerais que tu puisses le voir. Je suppose que ce que je t'ai fait n'a pas aidé à te faire voir les choses de mon point de vue... Mais si tu poursuis aveuglément sur ce chemin, tu découvriras que tu es le dernier à le suivre... et qu'il conduit... à la potence..." haleta Hornigold.

Il sentait sa vie s'échapper. Il se coucha au sol et laissa sortir un dernier râle avant de mourir pour de bon. Edward observa son corps sans vie avec haine et regret et dit:

\- "Peut-être bien... Mais le monde compte désormais un serpent de moins, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe."

A ces mots, l'homme encore debout se retourna et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Quand il revint sur son navire, il était silencieux, méditant sur son acte et les paroles de Benjamin. Adéwalé l'observa sans un mot puis retourna à sa tâche. Il comprenait que son capitaine avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il devait probablement se ressasser ses souvenirs avec Benjamin avec regret. Le temps de la discussion viendrait plus tard lorsqu'ils en auraient fini avec cette histoire d'Observatoire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où Bartholomew Roberts les attendait, dans l'espoir qu'il leur dévoile l'emplacement de l'objet de leurs désirs et de toutes ses richesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voici à la fin de cette fanfic. Vous connaissez tous la suite, c'est celle du jeu. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout et qui ont laissé des kudos. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu! A la prochaine dans une autre fanfic! (j'espère) Bisous je vous aime <3.
> 
> Quelques infos:  
> Pour les dialogues de ce chapitre j'ai repris les paroles originelles et ajouté ma touche personnelle. Si vous voulez aller voir les dialogues originaux, le nom de la mission est "La mort dans mon sillage". Il y a des vidéos de la séquence sur youtube. (Vous pouvez aussi rejouer la mission si le cœur vous en dit.)


End file.
